


【山組OS】Bachelor單身漢

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊A~Z自我挑戰之B。＊有點色但還沒到R15的感覺XDDD＊翔君你難道不知道一開始讓阿智踏進你家門就是條不歸路嗎（搖）
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 3





	【山組OS】Bachelor單身漢

說實在兩個單身大男人在一起泡澡怪不舒服的，尤其是擠在一般家庭大小的單人用浴缸，有種說不上來的詭異。

櫻井翔忽然想起相葉雅紀這個澡堂是他的天下的男人，每次相葉對各個團員洗澡時進行的突襲讓櫻井翔已經習慣有點搞基的氛圍了，但現在在他眼前的不是相葉雅紀而是大野智，那個拿著海洋味入浴劑一臉興奮的大野智。

「師匠你テンション也太高了吧⋯⋯」

「翔くん這可是海洋味、海洋味的入浴劑耶！」

「又不會有魚味！」

「不、你想像一下！」大野智用手背試了試熱水的溫度，滿意地把藍色包裝拆開，倒入浴缸中。

入浴劑在熱水中散開，接著溶化在其中，一片水藍色看起來特別可愛，雖然跟大野智想像的酷炫的深藍大海不一樣，但帶點鹽味的香氣確實很還原，彷彿浴缸裡頭有一群魚等著他釣。

「就說了是不會有魚的⋯⋯」 大野智只是ふふ笑著，脫下身上僅存的內褲，一隻腳先伸進浴缸，接著像貓被燙到一樣縮了回來，卻又勉強地再次泡進熱水中，另一隻腳也進去浴缸中，最後頸部以下都泡進水藍色的池子裡，「呼啊好熱但是好舒服啊，翔くん換你囉快點。」

接收到大野智熾熱視線的櫻井翔雖然有點害臊，但還是把內褲脫下，在大野智的注視下一起擠進浴缸裡。

大野屈膝坐在浴缸一側，即使如此櫻井翔還是碰到了對方的身體，肌膚之親，好樣的。

櫻井翔又忍不住害羞了，明明不是沒看過沒摸過，為什麼他還是莫名其妙臉紅（櫻井翔自我安慰那是因為熱水太燙了）。

他們面對面坐在放了海洋香氣入浴劑的一缸熱水中，進行無意義的眼神交流，大野智笑得一臉燦爛，像是在夏威夷夜晚喝醉那樣，一直盯著他看，他困窘地把半張臉都埋進水裡，水汪汪的大眼睛卻仍偷偷瞄向大野智。

「明明是翔くん說半夜一個人很寂寞，我才過來的。」

「沒、沒辦法嘛，誰叫我單身。」櫻井翔隱約覺得水溫不減反增，搞得他身子越來越熱，額角的汗也越流越多。

「翔くん沒有想過交女朋友什麼的嗎？」

「唔⋯⋯很麻煩吧。」

「難怪會一直單身。」

「喂！」他潑了把熱水過去，因為大野的吐槽而笑出聲，大野智看到他笑也跟著笑，直到櫻井翔發現浴缸裡的水在他們嬉鬧時不小心又變少了，才停下幼稚的打鬧與吐槽行為。

櫻井冷靜過後再次把自己埋入熱水中，只露出一顆頭在外；怕熱的大野智則是倚靠著浴缸坐下並縮起雙腿，瘦而精壯的肩膀露出水面，在脖子下方可以看見淺淺的曬痕。

「所以⋯⋯師匠該不會脫離單身漢行列了吧？」

「嘛啊，大概是吧。」

「欸？」 櫻井翔不知該如何形容自己此刻的心情，沒想到大野智竟然比他們早脫離單身漢行列了？

雖然是該祝福但心裡總是有些吃味，基於好奇心他還是想聽聽看大野智的女朋友到底是何方神聖。

「智くん的女朋友是⋯⋯？」

「這個嘛⋯⋯」大野智一副深思熟慮的樣子，讓櫻井翔有些後悔不該問對方這麼敏感的問題，總覺得是不能提起的名字啊啊怎麼辦？櫻井翔幾乎想把自己整個人埋進熱水裡，並隨著水流一起流到下水道。

他怎麼不知道團員間這種敏感的話題很要不得呢，但他這個好奇寶寶就是想聽聽看。

「雖然我沒有女朋友，但是我有翔くん所以我不會覺得寂寞喔。」

「⋯⋯哈啊？」

「我說，因為有翔くん所以單身也沒有關係喔。」

那過分燦爛又帶點腹黑的笑容讓櫻井翔嚴重懷疑大野是不是醉了，他剛剛該不會被大野智強行告白了吧⋯⋯那應該算是告白吧。

櫻井翔不用摸就知道自己現在臉一定在發燙，雖然節目上常說些噁心話互相表白，但只有他們兩個人在的情況下根本沒有講過這種話，尤其是當兩個男人一起擠在一個小浴缸裡的時候，真的是怪到極點。

櫻井翔一再催眠自己「我是直男我是直男我是直男」，但一抬頭看見大野智刻意沖著他笑，而且是別有深意的笑，他就更加不知所措。

慘了，為什麼會心跳加速啊。

「翔くん害羞的樣子果然好可愛。」

「智くん不要再講這些令人困擾的話啦⋯⋯」櫻井翔再次低下頭，埋在水中呼嚕呼嚕地在水面製造一堆呼吸泡泡。

奇怪的氣氛充滿整個浴室，水氣氤氳之下更添情趣⋯⋯櫻井翔搖搖頭，兩個單身漢是要有什麼情趣啦，雖然他無法否認大野智是個很有魅力的人，假如自己是女生，他絕對會想跟大野智交往。

⋯⋯不用當女生，男生也可以吧。

「翔くん，」櫻井聽見大野智軟綿綿的聲音，默默彆扭地別過頭，自己剛剛竟然認真的考慮了跟大野智交往的可能性，就算大野智說喜歡他，但也不可能是那種喜歡，情侶之間、戀愛的那種喜歡。

「我，大野智，今年34歲，單身。」

「我知道啦⋯⋯」

「不考慮一下我嗎？」大野智伸長屈起的雙腳，才剛伸展開來就碰到櫻井翔的身體了，但他毫不在意，甚至是故意讓自己與櫻井有肌膚接觸，他向前湊近對方，基於兩個人都是裸體，打消了更進一步亂來的念頭。

櫻井翔此刻有些慶幸入浴劑讓熱水變成水藍色而非透明，否則他完全不敢往水面下看，他有預感會看到什麼不該看的⋯⋯呃，不對、大野智的那個他也不是沒看過，而且他們都是男的有什麼不能看。

「智くん不要鬧了啦⋯⋯」

「我給你十分鐘考慮喔。」擅自起身，熱水沿著大野智的身體曲線下滑，縱使櫻井翔強迫自己把視線放在大野智臉上，但還是不小心看到了大野智的⋯⋯

「唔啊！」櫻井翔急忙用手遮住眼睛，馬上就聽見大野憋不住的笑聲。

「我在床上等你喔。」目送大野智只圍了條浴巾走出浴室，櫻井翔把頭向後靠在浴缸邊，深深嘆了一口氣。

為什麼事情會變成這樣啊。

啊，還有，大野智把浴巾拿光了他等等出去不是要裸體嗎！

櫻井翔突然覺得自己該擔心的不是單身危機而是自己的、呃，貞操不保（？）

等到櫻井翔裸著走出浴室的時候，大野智已經佔據床的一角睡著了。

他無奈地拿起浴巾把身體擦乾，換上睡衣，大野智巴在櫻井翔深愛的單人床上，讓他只好放棄睡床轉戰沙發。

拿好枕頭跟棉被，櫻井翔正要前往客廳時就被大野智從後方一把抱住。

「翔くん陪我睡嘛。」

「不要啦⋯⋯」

「嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯好啦。」

「翔くん考慮好了嗎？」

「⋯⋯ごめんなさい。」

「嗚⋯⋯」大野智抓住櫻井翔，一個翻身把對方壓在身下。

無論是誰都覺得現在這個距離太近了，再往前三公分就是大野智肖想已久的嘴唇。

太糟糕了。

被壓在下面的櫻井翔驚慌失措而忘了掙脫，他看得出來大野智同樣因為突如其來的近距離嚇到，「等、等等！智くん⋯⋯你、你先起來！」

大野智眨眨眼睛，咬著下唇似乎在隱忍什麼，好不容易才從櫻井翔身上起來。

櫻井翔不知該從何開口，尷尬又曖昧的氣氛讓他開始認真看待大野智的告白。

也許⋯⋯不是開玩笑？

陷入沈思的櫻井翔想了很久才終於入睡，當然，他有把大野智抱著他睡覺時某個抵在他身後的東西一起考慮進去。

單身是有那麼飢渴嗎？他看著自己也隆起的褲襠，再看看被大野智抱住而無法動彈的雙手。

好吧，這大概是單身的壞處。


End file.
